Immiscible
by Hebe Franziska Agace
Summary: Tokiya and children just don't mix... or do they?


Immiscible

Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca.

xoxo

This has been the first time that Tokiya went into battle unprepared. He was running out of ammunition, his clothes were torn and dirty, his perfect hair, his oh so perfect hair, was disheveled and it was the sea-monkey's entire fault. Recca should enjoy his date with Yanagi, because it would definitely be their last. He swore that he would maim, torture and torment Recca. He would make his death the most painful one ever. And he's going to do it ever so slowly. He's going to enjoy seeing the cheeky bastard's eyes pop out of their sockets as he strangles his scrawny, little neck. He's going to revel in the agonizing screams that would come out of that idiot sea-monkey's bloody, toothless, tongue-less mouth. He would take pleasure in slowly dismem—

"Oi, Tokiya-ojiisan! I have to go potty."

His gruesome fantasies were cut short. One of the enemies has just spoken, calling a temporary truce.

"Hn."

With a grunt, he escorted him to the bathroom, leaving Raiha and Domon to take care of the others.

'How did I end up in this… this zoo!?' Never in a million years could Tokiya be seen in a daycare center, taking care of little children. So why was he there?

"Oi, Tokiya-ojii-san! Help me! I can't reach the big potty yet!"

"Hn."

"Mou, you're so mean. You're not like Recca-niisan! I wish he and Yanagi-chan was here. Hmph." The little kid was pouting. He was clearly upset that Tokiya was such a lousy playmate.

"Hayate, you know that stupid monkey and Yanagi can't come. Apparently, they're too busy sucking each other's faces and sharing body heat to play with you." Tokiya was losing his patience. Not that he has a lot of patience to lose anyway.

"Recca-niisan is not a stupid monkey! He's an awe-awe-awe—"

"Awesome."

"Right. He's an awe-awesome ninja, the mighty leader of the Ho-ho-hokage, and I wanna be like him someday!"

"Whatever. Are you done now?"

"Hai. You know, Tokiya-ojiisan, if you didn't want to babysit, you could have just said no to Yanagi-chan. It's not like you're a very great playmate anyway." Hayate pouted while Tokiya helped him down.

"I'm here because Yanagi asked me to. Now enough questions." Tokiya glared at the child, though it didn't seem to faze him.

"And it seems like you have a veeeeery looooong stick up your ass." Hayate said, grinning. Apparently, the temporary ceasefire has been broken.

Tokiya was taken aback. Where in the seven hells did this child learn that kind of language?

"Where did you learn to talk like that?"

"Recca-niisan taught me that! He said that when he told me about you."

Tokiya began to twitch, a vein popping out of his forehead. 'Keep your cool, Mikagami. He's just a little kid. You can voice out your frustrations on the sea-monkey later. Just stay calm.'

"Come on Tokiya-ojiisan! Geez, you sure are slow. You must be really old."

The twitching nearly escalated into seizures. Multiple veins were popping out of his forehead. 'He's just a kid. He's just a kid. He's just a kid. He's just a kid. He's just a—' His mantra was cut short by Hayate, who was walking away from him, leaving him in the dust.

"Oi, Tokiya-ojiisan! Hurry up! I'm hungry."

"Hn." He calmed himself down before following the little boy, not wanting do something that he might later on regret.

"So, what are we going to eat?"

"Whatever I can find in this godforsaken place."

"You cursed! I'm going to tell on you! You're such a bad influ-influ—"

"Influence." Tokiya rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. You're a bad guy, unlike my great Recca-niisan!"

"Right." Hayate seems to have misunderstood his caustic reply. It looks like the kid hasn't been exposed to the wonderful world of sarcasm.

"See! Even _you_ think you're a bad guy."

"Hn."

"Hmph. Why can't Fuuko-neechan come? Or that red haired lady with the nice ass? What was her name again? Mimi? No. Mami? No.—"

"Miki." This was proving to be too much for Tokiya. How this Hayate brat knew of his girlfriend, he didn't want to know. "Her name is Miki. She and Fuuko can't come because they're out shopping in God knows where."

"Oh. Well, Miki's really pretty, though not as pretty as Yanagi-chan!"

"Hn."

"I don't know what she ever saw in you. You are such a big meanie."

"Hn." How the hell did the brat know that Miki was his girlfriend?

"You don't even talk much! I bet hn is the only word in your vocab-vocab—"

"Vocabulary."

"Right!"

"…"

"See! Even the big, ugly gorilla is more fun than you are!"

"Who said I was fun to begin with?"

"Hmph."

"…"

"I'll just go play with the others. You're no fun at all. Ja!" Hayate said pouting. Then, he ran off to join the other children.

They were in the playroom now and Tokiya could not believe his eyes. Toddlers were running around and throwing toys at each other. Domon was giving a little girl with pigtails a piggyback ride. His face was contorted in pain as he has been giving the children piggyback rides all morning. Behind them was a long line of kids, waiting for their turn to ride the big gorilla. Tokiya almost pitied him. He turned to look for Raiha. He wasn't really hard to miss as his butt was sticking out of the jungle gym. Apparently Raiha was stuck, desperately trying to get out. He was probably running after a little kid who went there. All in all, the place was a mess. Everything was in chaos and it was like wild animals were let loose.

Tokiya sighed. They have only been there for about three hours and pandemonium has already occurred. He walked over to where Raiha was and tried to get him out.

"Ow! Could you be gentler?"

"You're a big boy. Suck it up."

"But, it hurts!" Raiha was close to crying.

"Hn."

Raiha glared at Tokiya. "If you were in my position, I bet you'd be wetting your pants right now."

"Shut up. Move your arm to the left."

Raiha did what he was told to do.

"Not that left! The other left, you moron!"

"Hmph! You are such a big meanie, Tokiya! You could have informed me!"

"I've been told." His words were dripping with sarcasm. "Besides, I told you, didn't I?"

"Well… you could have elaborated!"

"Hn."

Tokiya finally got Raiha out of the jungle gym. Now where's Domon? Oh, there he is, still giving the little children piggyback rides. Raiha and Tokiya gave him a sympathetic look. It seems like his spine was about to break. Tokiya could not take much more of this.

"Enough!"

Everybody in the room stopped, rooted on their spot.

"Everyone is going to line up and proceed to the kitchen. Then we will have lunch in silence." Tokiya emphasized the last two words. "Is that clear?"

"Hai."

"Hn. Let's go."

The children lined up quietly, afraid to make a noise. Raiha and Domon were just thankful for the silence. They followed Tokiya to the kitchen, waiting for his next instruction. None of them wanted to break the silence in fear of further invoking his ire.

Tokiya picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi. Is this McDonald's restaurant? Hai… Hai… It's a daycare center... Hai... I would like to place 15 orders of fries, 15 orders of burgers and 15 orders of spaghetti… Hai… Hai, that's all. Arigato."

He turned to the others who were looking at him expectantly.

"We're going to wait for our lunch to be delivered. Until it comes, no one talks, understood?" They just nodded. "Good. After eating, you are going to take a nap." They nodded their heads again. Tokiya rolled his eyes; it was quite becoming his habit. "Not you two, you dolts. You're going to help me put these kids to sleep."

Domon and Raiha smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of their heads. "Oh… yeah… right."

"Hn." Tokiya just glared at him.

xoxo

Everyone ate in silence. Tokiya was really scary when mad.

"Is everybody finished?"

"Hai."

"Alright, throw your garbage in the trash can, get your futons and go to the playroom." Someone tugged on Tokiya's sleeve. "What?" He looked at the child who was tugging on his sleeve. It was Hayate.

"I have to go potty again, Tokiya-ojiisan."

"Hn." He took Hayate to the bathroom again.

"…"

"…"

"You're scary."

"Hn."

"I bet you're always on Santa's naughty list."

"Santa is not real."

"Yes, he is!"

"Hn."

"He gave me a present last Christmas."

"It was probably from your parents."

"No it wasn't."

"Hn."

"It has Santa's signa-signa-signa—"

"Signature."

"Yeah… It wasn't from my parents."

"Hn. Hurry up."

Hayate narrowed his eyes at him. "Maybe if you help me, I'd be able to do this faster."

"Hn." Tokiya helped him unzip his pants, then he hoisted him up onto the toilet bowl.

"…"

"…"

"I'm done."

"Hn." Tokiya put him down.

"Why are you so mean?"

"Because I am."

"Geez, all I wanted to do was get to know more about you. Recca-niisan was right. You are a prick… whatever that is." Hayate walked ahead of Tokiya.

Tokiya didn't know what to say. He just stared at Hayate's retreating back.

xoxo

When Tokiya got to the playroom, he found all the children already in their futons, still wide awake. Raiha and Domon were trying their best to put the children to sleep, but their attempts were to no avail. Some children were even crying. His gaze landed on Hayate, who was looking out the window. Taking a deep breath, he hoped that what he was going to do would help put the children to sleep.

"Who wants me to read a story?"

No one answered him. Raiha and Domon stared at him.

Tokiya sighed. "It's okay to talk now."

Timid I do's were heard from around the room.

"Okay, which story would you want me to read?"

"I want you to read Jack and the Beanstalk!"

Everyone looked at Hayate, but he just ignored them. He picked up the book and went to Tokiya.

"Alright." Tokiya said, sitting down on one of the little chairs. He stiffened when Hayate sat on his lap, then relaxed. A few children got up from their futons and gathered around him, interested to hear the story and were seemingly less afraid of him. Tokiya started to read the story.

"Once upon a time…"

xoxo

Tokiya, Raiha and Domon were tucking the children in. Apparently, Tokiya's story telling helped hasten the children's trip to La-la-land. After putting the children back to their futons, they sat on the little chairs, exhausted.

"Nothing that has transpired here is to be let out, is that clear?" Tokiya growled. He didn't want anyone to know about his "soft moment".

"Ha-hai."

"Good." Tokiya said, thinking that his secret was safe and sound.

Little did he know, someone was outside, filming everything that happened in the building.


End file.
